GreenEyed Monster
by chidogs
Summary: Robin is confused by Starfire's actions during "Date with Destiny". Everyone seems to get it but him.


"Hey, Cy." Robin gave a tap on Cyborgs door. It slid open and Cyborg gave him a curious look

"Yeah Robin, what's up?'

"Uh, you got a minute?" Robin looked distinctly uncomfortable. Cyborg arched an eyebrow. His curiosity began to rise.

"Sure, not problem. Come on in. Make yourself at home." Cyborg backed away from the door and made room for Robin to come in. He watched his friend wander a little aimlessly around for a moment. "You want a snack? I've got chips."

"Uh, no. No thanks." Robin ran a gloved finger over a table surface. "So, Cy...that was good work getting Killer Moth and Fang and Kitten, wasn't it?"

"Yep. You and Starfire make a good team."

"Why'd you say that?" Robin turned and gave him a sharp look. Cyborg returned it, with the sudden urge to smirk.

"Well, you all did. You took out Fang, and Star got the girl. Really good teamwork." Cyborg said with a nod.

"Hmph" Robin made a curious sound. Cyborg watched him with growing interest.

"Sure you don't want a snack?" He said when Robin remained silent a few minutes.

"Erm, no." Robin looked at Cyborg. "Cy. Has, um, Star been acting a little, well, different lately?"

"Different?" Cy frowned, thinking. "No. Just as cheerful as always. Now that's a girl who always has a good word for everybody."

"Yeah, except Kitten." Robin muttered.

"You know, I caught a look at her when she left to follow you to that Prom." Cyborg said with a slow smile. "That was a mighty fine dress she had on. You notice?"

"Yes. No." Robin gave his head a shake. "Listen, Cy. Starfire was acting really strange during that whole thing. Do you have any ideas?"

"Ideas? And what do you mean by strange? The little lady kicked some big time butt at that dance." Cyborg said.

"Hard to explain" Robin muttered. "The whole Kitten thing was too weird. And Starfire was acting...."

"When have we ever totally understood Starfire, man? "Cyborg gave a laugh.

"Yeah, but..." Robin gave his head a shake. "Cy, I've just never seen her react like that to something."

"Or someone." Cyborg gave Robin a direct look. "Man, the girl was jealous. Didn't you get that?"

"Jealous? Of what? Of who?" Robin's brows lifted beneath the mask.

"You're kidding, right?" Cyborg gave his head a shake.

"Never mind. See you later." Robin made a hasty exit from Cyborg's room. He walked down the hall a short ways, and then stopped. He gave Cyborgs closed door a frown, then turned again and walked quickly to the main living room at the top of the Tower. The wall size television was on, and Beast Boy was playing a game, cheering himself on.

"Hey BB." Robin said as he dropped onto the curved sofa beside Beast Boy.

"Hi Robin, wait...no! Got it! Yay me! Ooops. No, no, get away....whew! There...there....Wheee! Points for me! Points for me!" His fingers flew over the controls of the game.

"You, um, see Starfire lately?" Robin asked.

"Oh, she was here a while ago. Made one of those wormy jello things." Beast Boy said, not taking his eyes from the huge screen. "Look out! Ayyyy! No, no, no. Grrrrr....."

"Okay. So, was she acting all right?" Robin asked.

"For Star, sure." Beast Boy's eyes were narrowed to slits. "Closer, closer, tilt, spin, oh yeah!"

"Well that's good to hear." Robin sighed. "She was acting a little strange during that Kitten, Moth thing."

"Strange? Star?" Beast Boy giggled, then let out a primal roar. "Noooo, you can't do that! I'll get you! You are so dead!!" He leaned forward and tapped and toggled furiously.

"Yeah, right." Robin nodded with a slight smile. "All right, I'll leave you to your game."

"You don't mean cause she was jealous, do you?" Beast Boy said, glowering at the video game screen on the television. "Gotcha. Oh yeah, I so have you now! Take that, and that!"

"Jea...Jealous?" Robin stiffened.

"Obvious wasn't it?" Beast Boy said, smirking slightly. "She told me about that Kitten chick and her 'Robbie poo' stuff. I hurt myself laughing. Wish I'd seen it."

"Uh, no you don't" Robin felt heat flood his face. "She can't be jealous. She was just concerned. She knew I didn't want to do it."

"Robin, she was so totally green eyed. As in green eyed monster of jealousy. Different shades than her eyes usually are." Beast Boy giggled again. "Woohoo! Did it! Got the dude! Go me, again!"

"You misread it, her." Robin said.

"Dude, "Beast Boy glanced at him, grinning. "As a shape changer I can tell you, the girl totally turned into a green-eyed monster. It was awesome. You are so doomed."

"And you are crazy. Finish your game." Robin got up and headed for the door. Beast Boy watched him, still grinning.

"Azarath. Metrion. Xinthos." Raven's quiet chant came from the far side of the roof recreation area. Robin followed it and found her in her cross-legged, floating meditation position.

"Sorry to bother you, Raven." Robin said quietly.

"Why are you, then?" Raven asked without opening her eyes, her tone dry.

"Because you're the only one with common sense around here." Robin paced back and forth. "Starfire is acting strange since the Moth capture..."

"I am not a psychiatrist. Especially for Tamaranians." Raven said. "Now, excuse me. Azarath. Metrion. Xinthos."

"Raven, I need some help here." Robin grumbled. "She talks to you sometimes."

"I rarely listen." Raven cracked here eyes open and saw Robin pacing. "How do you mean, acting strange? With Star, how can you tell?"

"Well, she just seemed a little out of control, you know." Robin continued to pace back and forth, hands clasped behind his back. Raven arched both eyebrows.

"So, what's strange about that? You were taking Kitten on a date to the prom."

"It's not like I wanted to. She was there. It was blackmail. I had to buy time for you guys to find Killer Moth." Robin stated curtly.

"Hmmm, yes." Raven nodded. Robin stopped pacing and met her gaze.

"Hmmmm, what?" He asked warily.

"When was the last time you took Starfire somewhere?" Raven asked.

"Took Starfire? Come on, Raven! She's part of the team. We're friends." Robin stammered.

"Uh huh. She is jealous, Robin. Even if it was blackmail, you dressed up and took Kitten to the prom." Raven said evenly.

"Starfire. Is. Not. Jealous." Robin said in sharp tones.

"Suit yourself." Raven's eyes shifted forward again and closed. "Azarath. Metrion. Xinthos."

"Grrrrrr." Robin stalked to the far side of the roof and stared out over the city. He sat on the ledge until the sun began to set. From somewhere inside Titan Tower he faintly heard the crystalline sound of Starfire's laughter. Very slowly, a slight smile began to curve his lips.

"Jealous, huh?"


End file.
